Cosas de familia
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: James Sirius Potter, Harry James Potter y James Potter. Yaoi, Slash, Lemmon, Incesto.


"**Cosas de familia"**

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: los personajes son de JK. Rowlling, solo la idea me pertenece. Incesto, lemmon, Yaoi. **

**Rated: M**

* * *

_Harry Potter se despertó una mañana tranquila de agosto. Era verano y había cogido vacaciones en el departamento de aurores. Quería pasar tiempo con su familia, algo que no pudo hacer por que Ginny se fue de viaje, por el Quidditch, y se llevo a Lily y a Al con ella. Harry pensó que se quedaría solo la semana, pero James decidió quedarse con él y así harían, como ellos las llamaban "cosas de hombres" o como Ginny las llamaba "ver la televisión y ensuciarlo todo mientras bebían refrescos". _

_Fuera lo que fuese, ese día estaban los dos solos en casa. Harry se frotó los ojos algo cansado y miro el reloj de su mesilla. "Las 10:27" se veía en el reloj. Aun era temprano para levantarse, pero no se acostumbraba a despertarse tarde, por su trabajo. _

_Se metió al baño de su habitación y se dio una ducha. Lo necesitaba, ayer se acostaron a las 3:00 viendo la TV. Salió y cuando iba a empezar a vestirse escucho una especie de quejido de la habitación de su hijo James, así que tubo que salir corriendo, solo con la toalla atada a la cintura para comprobar lo que era._

_Abrió la puerta para comprobar si había algún problema o si solo era una pesadilla, ya que ayer vieron un par de películas de miedo. Pero lo que vio cuando entró en el cuarto de su hijo le asusto mas que la película de miedo, mas que cualquier otra cosa. Vio a su hijo, desnudo, sobre la cama y abierto de piernas mientras un hombre le penetraba. Pero no fue eso lo que le impacto, ya que Harry sabia que James era gay, lo que más le sorprendió fue que el hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor a su hijo no era, ni más ni menos que James Potter, su padre. _

_-¡JAMES! – grito sorprendido como pudo Harry, ya que se le trababa la voz y apenas puede sostenerse en pie._

_Ambos se asustaron y acostaron en la cama tapándose con las sabanas._

_-Pa… Papa. – dijo sonrojado Sirius mientras se tapaba hasta el cuello, algo que no era necesario ya que Harry los pilló enteros – ¿pero tu no dormías? Esto… no es… lo que parece._

_Harry apenas podía mediar palabra. Pillar a tu hijo haciéndolo era traumático, pillarlo con otro chico incomodo. Pero que ese otro fuera su padre, pillar a su hijo follando con su abuelo… Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para desmayarse. En shock, pero algo dentro de él le hizo levantarse y acercarse a ellos. Se acerco a su hijo y le besó, metiendo su mano bajo las sabanas y acariciando su erección. Sirius, al principio se sorprendió un poco, James también. Incluso el propio Harry lo hizo. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero hacia mucho que no lo hacia. James, padre, se acercó a Harry y lo beso mientras le sacaba la camiseta._

_Los tres se dejaron llevar. Quien iba a pensar, que acabarían así? Padre, abuelo e hijo, en la cama, haciéndolo. Sirius se coló entre las sabanas y, mientras Harry y James se besaban y acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos, comenzó a lamer sus pollas y ha masturbarlos rápidamente cada vez más excitado. _

_Salió de bajo las sabanas y fue subiendo dejando húmedos besos por el abdomen de su padre, haciendo que este gimiera y se estremeciera. Beso su cuello y después sus labios. Se subió a su abdomen y el mismo, por pura excitación se penetro con la verga de su padre. _

_Ambos soltaron un gemido y Sirius empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, moviendo las caderas sin dejar de gemir. Harry comenzó a masturbarlo y, agarrándolo de las caderas y moviéndolo rápido haciendo que se tupiera que apoyar en su pecho. James, por su lado, se coloco detrás de Sirius y como pudo introdujo también su verga en el culo de Sirius haciendo que este gimiera más alto._

_Los tres se movían rápido, sin dejar gemir. James y Harry se corrieron dentro de Sirius. Este al notar tanto placer y que se llenaba se corrió sobre su padre y se apoyo en el cansado. Ambos salieron de él y James se acostó al lado de Harry. _

_James se levanto y se vistió rápido. Dijo que se tenía que ir y se marcho de la casa. Mini James seguía aun desnudo tumbando sobre el pecho de su padre. Disfrutando de las caricias tiernas que este le daba en la cabeza. Estaba cansado. Un ruido fuerte sonó por la habitación._

James se despertó empapado en sudor y miro a los lados algo asustado. Al parecer solo había sido un sueño, y quizás el sueño mas extraño que el hubiera tenido nunca.

La luz de la habitación se encendió y Harry asomo la cabeza un poco asustado. Al parecer el ruido que escucho fue el de su reloj de mesilla caer al suelo, lo que hizo que Harry se despertase también y fuera a ver si le ocurría algo.

-¿Estas bien James? – preguntó Harry extrañado y un poco asustado. Entro y se sentó a su lado.

-Si, es solo que tuve un sueño extraño – dijo James frotándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama – y me moví, y tire el despertador – señalo el reloj en el suelo, roto.

Harry asintió y sonrió a su hijo. Le beso la mejilla y se levanto para irse. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque James le estaba sujetando el brazo. Harry se giro y lo miro extrañado. No supo por que lo hizo, pero lo hizo, y ya no había vuelta a tras.

Se acerco a su padre y le dio un tímido beso en los labios. James se sonrojó notablemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él espero que su padre lo regañara, le pegara igual no, pero al menos que le riñese. Pero no, en lugar de eso se sentó a su lado y siguió el beso. Un beso tierno que hizo que a James le recorriese un espasmo de placer y ternura por todo el cuerpo. Era su padre, y se estaban besando. Pero era un beso que no se quedaría en un simple beso. Harry quitó la camiseta de James y lo sentó en sus rodillas.

Harry le beso los labios. Después bajo lentamente dejando besos húmedos hasta su cuello, y James pensó encontrarse en el cielo. Siguió bajando y lamio uno de sus pezones hasta dejarlo duro. Pasó una mano por su abdomen y la coló por debajo de su bóxer, notando su ya potente erección. Empezó a masturbarlo bajo el bóxer rápido, pasando un dedo por toda la longitud de su pene, acariciando sus testículos.

James se arrodillo ante Harry y bajo sus pantalones. Al bajarlos su erección salto de los pantalones. La cogió con una mano y empezó a masturbarlo, algo inexperto, pero haciendo a su padre gemir de placer. Se acerco poco a poco a la punta y dio una pequeña lamida, como queriendo comprobar el sabor.

Se la introdujo poco a poco en su boca y el saco dejando un hilo de saliva entre la punta y su lengua. Acorto el hilo y empezó a masturbarle mientras lamia la punta. Lamió sus testículos, subiendo por toda la longitud de su pene hasta llegar a la punta. La introdujo de nuevo, esta vez completa en su boca y, la lamió por dentro. Le masturbo con los labios rápido hasta que noto como su padre se corría llenándole los labios, la mejilla y la barbilla de semen.

James se limpio la barbilla y la mejilla pero no los labios. Se relamió disfrutando del sabor que tenia y sonrió a su padre. Este lo levanto por los hombros y lo tumbo en la cama y le acabo de bajar el bóxer. Acelero su erección al trasero de su hijo y lo acaricio excitado sin llegar a penetrarlo. James, por su lado esta excitado y deseando que su padre por fin le penetrase. Harry entro al fin en James y lo hizo todo lo que pudo, jadeante. Lo cogió de las caderas y elevándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo a el empezó a mover sus caderas y dándole grandes embestidas, pero intentando no hacerle daño. Sonrió al escuchar los gemidos de su hijo mayor con cada movimiento. Beso su espalda y le dio un par de mordisquitos en el cuello, y la oreja. Pasó su mano bajo su abdomen y empezó a masturbarlo sin dejar de moverse. James pensó estar en el mismo cielo, tanto placer junto, que no podía aguantar mas y se corrió en la mano de su padre. Harry en cambio aguanto. Cogió con la mano sin semen la cadera de James moviéndolo lo mas rápido que podía y la otra la llevo a la boca de el chico y, sin preguntarle la introdujo en su boca haciendo que este lamiera su propio semen. Harry dio una ultima gran embestida contra el y se corrió dentro de James. James se tumbo en la cama algo cansado y su padre salió de él y se tumbo en la cama. Subió a James en su pecho y le acaricio el pelo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

FIN


End file.
